Sheriam Bayanar
Sheriam Bayanar war eine Aes Sedai der Blauen Ajah, Herrin der Novizinnen unter der Amyrlin Siuan Sanche, eine der Salidar Sechs und Behüterin der Chronik der Weißen Burg im Exil unter Egwene al'Vere. Außerdem war sie eine Schwarze Ajah und Mitglied des Konzils der Schwarzen Ajah. Beschreibung Sie war eine etwas mollige Frau mit rundem Gesicht, hohen Backenknochen und einem warmen Lächeln. Sie hatte blassgrüne, schräg stehende Augen und beinahe feuerrotes Haar. Zur Weißen Burg (Kapitel) Sheriam stammte aus Saldaea. Sheriam war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin und liebte es zu backen. Sie war eine schreckliche Klatschtante. Veränderungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Ihr Behüter ist Arinvar. Zurückhaltung kann man üben (Kapitel) Sheriams Stärke in der Einen Macht war 14(2). Handlung Vorgeschichte Sheriam wurde 953 NÄ in Saldaea geboren und ging 969 NÄ zur Weißen Burg. Nach fünf Jahren als Novizin wurde sie zum ersten mal zur Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen gerufen, verweigerte diese aber. Sie erhielt eine zweite Chance wenig später und bestand die Prüfung. The Wheel of Time Companion 978 NÄ ist sie gemeinsam mit Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche eine Aufgenommene während dem Aiel-Krieg. Nach seinem Ende ist sie Zeugin der Wunden, die Moiraine und Siuan nach einer Übungsstunde mit Elaida als Vorbereitung auf die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai zurückerhalten haben. Sie und Ellid Abareim sind überzeugt, dass es Unrecht ist, was die Rote Aes Sedai ihnen angetan hat. Nach mehreren Tagen solch einer Behandlung beichten sie Merean Redhill, der Herrin der Novizinnen diese Behandlung, woraufhin diese Elaida bestraft. Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel) Nur kurz nach Moiraine und Siuan wird Sheriam schließlich 979 NÄ an Hoch Chasaline der Prüfung zur Aes Sedai unterzogen, besteht sie und wählt die Blaue Ajah. Siuan plante kurze Zeit, Sheriam an der Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu beteiligen, ließ dies jedoch auf Anraten von Moiraine fallen. 992 NÄ wurde sie Herrin der Novizinnen, in einem sehr jungen Alter für dieses Amt. Die Jagd beginnt Als Egwene al'Vere und Nynaeve al'Meara Tar Valon und die Weiße Burg erreichen, begrüßt Sheriam sie als Herrin der Novizinnen. Als Teil ihres Amtes begleitet sie Nynaeve noch am gleichen Tag zur ihrer Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen. Die Prüfung (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Nachdem Verin Mathwin Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara und Elayne Trakand nach Tar Valon zurück gebracht hat, befielt Sheriam Faolain Orande, die jungen Frauen auf ihre Zimmer zu bringen und mit Küchenarbeit zu bestrafen, sollten sie auch nur ein Wort sagen. Tar Valon (Kapitel) Nachdem die Amyrlin Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne über ihre Erlebnisse befragt hat, lässt sie Elayne von Leane zu Sheriam bringen, damit diese ihr Strafarbeiten zuteilt. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Als Egwene und Nynaeve später in die Quartiere der Novizinnen zurückkehren, werden sie von einem Grauen Mann angegriffen. Als sie dessen Leiche finden, kommt Sheriam hinzu. Sie bedeckt den Körper mit einer Kuppel aus Luft, der ihn beinahe unsichtbar macht und erklärt den jungen Frauen, dass sie nichts darüber erzählen sollen. Der Graue Mann (Kapitel) Nur wenig später erscheint sie in Nynaeves Zimmer, um die drei jungen Frauen zur Heilung von Mat Cauthon abzuholen, und platzt dabei in ein Verhör von Elaida, die Informationen über Rand erhalten will. Die Rote Schwester (Kapitel) Sheriam ist eine der Aes Sedai, die an der Heilung von Mat Cauthon teilnehmen, als dieser mit Voras Sa'angreal von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth befreit wird. Heilung (Kapitel) Später holt sie Egwene und Elayne zu ihrer Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen. Der Ring fordert seinen Preis (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Bei ihrer Rückkehr aus Falme in die Weiße Burg hat Min Farshaw eine Vision über Sheriam. Schattensaat (Kapitel) Bei Elaidas Putsch flieht Sheriam gemeinsam mit der gesamten Blauen Ajah aus der Weißen Burg. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Die geflohenen Aes Sedai versammeln sich in Salidar, wo Sheriam gemeinsam mit Anaiya Carel, Myrelle Berengari, Beonin Marinye, Morvrin Thakanos und Carlinya Sorevin beginnt, die Organisation und Planung zu übernehmen. Als Min Farshaw mit Logain und zwei unbekannten jungen Frauen nach Salidar kommt, ist Sheriam zwar erfreut, sie zu sehen, macht ihr aber auch Vorwürfe, das sie Logain mitgebracht hat und versucht von ihr zu erfahren, wie sie darauf gekommen ist, nach Salidar gehen zu müssen. Erst nach einigen Minuten kann Min ihr klar machen, dass die unbekannten Frauen neben ihr Siuan Sanche und Leane Sharif sind. Gemeinsam mit Myrelle, Anaiya und Carlinya beginnt Sheriam sofort, die beiden zu befragen, weil sie alle dies zunächst anzweifeln. Als klar ist, dass sie tatsächlich die ehemalige Amyrlin und Behüterin der Chronik vor sich haben, sind sie ratlos, da ihnen die Anwesenheit der beiden unangenehm ist und sie nicht wissen, was sie mit ihnen anfangen sollen. Mit offenen Armen? (Kapitel) Nachdem Siuan und Leane begonnen haben, die politischen Pläne der Gruppe unterschwellig zu beeinflussen, berichten sie auch davon, das Logain von der Roten Ajah zum Falschen Drachen gemacht wurde. Sheriam ist davon am meisten aufgebracht. Als Leane die Wahl einer neuen Amyrlin und Halle der Burg vorschlägt, lehnt Sheriam dies ab, da es zur Spaltung der Weißen Burg führen könnte, die laut Siuan jedoch schon geschehen ist. Nachdem Siuan den möglichen Aufenthaltsort von Rand al'Thor als Aiel-Wüste angegeben hat, bestimmt Sheriam, dass Kiruna Nachiman und Bera Harkin dort hin reisen sollen. Die Anregung der Behüter, Gareth Bryne als Heerführer einzusetzen, nachdem sie seine Ankunft gemeldet haben, nimmt Sheriam sofort an und will ihn sehen. Nach Elaynes und Nynaeves Ankunft in Salidar befragen die Salidar Sechs sie über all ihre Erlebnisse und machen sie wieder zu Aufgenommenen. Alle sechs bestehen darauf, in der Nutzung von Tel'aran'rhiod unterrichtet zu werden, wobei sie die drei Traum-Ter'angreal benutzen wollen. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Saldaea (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Blaue Ajah Kategorie:Herrin der Novizinnen Kategorie:Behüterin der Chronik Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah (Blau) Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Salidar Sechs Kategorie:Aufgenommene (NS) Kategorie:Konzil der Schwarzen Ajah